cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rueben
SO YOU THOUGHT JACORREY ONLY WROTE ABOUT JACORREY AND JACOREY??? WELL GUESS WHAT, JACORREY WRITES ANTHOLOGIES TOO CONSIDER THIS A ONE AND DONE A SPINOFF IF YOU WILL Rueben was originally a Separatist spy who infiltrated the Republic near the end of the Clone Wars. When the Republic fell, Rueben retained his position of command in the Empire, however, he still had a strong hatred for the Empire, and intended on getting in contact with the budding Rebellion to defect. The T-7 Ion Disruptors Early during the reign of the Galactic Empire, the Empire had developed a new weapon that they used to decimate the population of Lasan. Rueben decided that this was the perfect opportunity to defect and assist the Rebellion. Rueben contacted the Rebellion and told them about the Empire's T-7 Ion Disruptors that had wiped out Lasan. The Rebellion leaders knew that this was a prime opportunity for them to expose the Empire's secret agenda. They dispatched two rebels to to the Star Destoyer that was transporting the Ion Disruptors. Rueben was on the bridge when the ship's Admiral ordered him to go to hanger because fighting had broken out. Rueben was the Captain of an elite squad of Shadow Troopers, so the Admiral thought this would be perfect for them, little did he know that it would only benefit Rueben. When the squad arrived in the hanger they came across the two Rebels who came for Rueben in a hijacked Sentinel Landing Craft. Rueben then turned and fired on his own men killing them all. The rebels told Rueben that they're ship was damaged during the skirmish and that they had to contact the rebel fleet for a pickup, Rueben told them that they'd have to lift the ship's lockdown in order to get a transmission to the fleet. The one rebel who was a human pulled the usual trick by putting on stormtrooper armor, the alien Nien Nunb played the prisoner. Rueben told the Imperials that the threat was neutralized and that they could lift the lockdown, the command center controlling the hanger thought something was suspicious and sent a squad down to investigate. Rueben knew and the others eliminated all the stormtroopers sent. Knowing that it wouldn't be long before more troops would be sent, Rueben told the Rebels to wait in the hanger while he went to the command center alone. When he got there the officer in command asked him what was the meaning of him coming there, Rueben didn't say anything and he began gunning down all the officers in the command center, Rueben let the rebels know that the Ion Disruptors were being kept in another room that he had unlocked the door too and that they'd have to get the crates while he contacted the Rebel fleet. While the transmission was being sent a Stormtrooper walked in and asked him what he was doing, Rueben didn't say anything and shot him in the chest, the trooper actually survived and was able to alert the rest of the ship that Rueben had betrayed them and the the hanger had been compromised. By that time the Rebel Fleet had gotten the transmission and arrived ready to extract the Ion Disruptors, Rueben told them to send a ship to the main hanger and that he'd open the doors, Nien Nunb and the other Rebel were already waiting there. Nunb asked how Rueben would get back to the hanger, Rueben didn't answer. More stormtroopers began coming in the room, this time they were 501st stormtroopers, they began shooting at Rueben, and he managed to shoot and kill most of them before he was shot and fatally wounded by the commander. Rueben could hear the other Rebel soldier yelling his name over the comm link, Rueben quickly pulled out a grenade and prepared to detonate it so the 501st Commander wouldn't send more troops to the hanger before the Rebels could be extracted. Right after the grenade detonated killing Rueben and the 501st Commander a U Wing landed in the Star Destroyer's hanger and extracted the two rebels. Thanks to the efforts of Rueben and the Rebels, the Imperial Senate made T-7 Ion Disruptors illegal. YOU SEE????????? JUST LIKE ROGUE ONE'S "EVER WONDER WHY THE DEATH STAR HAD THAT MASSIVE DESIGN FLAW" THIS IS MY "EVER WONDER HOW ION DISRUPTORS WERE MADE ILLEGAL" WELL HERE'S THE ANSWER COURTESY OF JACORREY SHEPPARD. Category:Male Characters Category:Stormtrooper Category:Non-CWA Characters Category:Spy Category:Separatist Category:Rebellion Category:Deceased